Tommys best dream
by Eros-Valentin
Summary: one chance to make his dream come true or to fail it is up to him Kimi is about to move back to Japan with her new single mother read and enjoy


I have been for most of my life been hanging out with the girl of my dreams her name is Kimi Finster. Not even my worst nightmares can beat the thought of my life without her. I rather fight IT, Freddie Kruger, Jason, and Candy Man than to loss her. Unfortunately it looks like my fear is coming true Kira and Chass are getting a divorce so Kira is moving back to Japan and taking Kimi with her. Even though she is eighteen she wants to live by her mother she already lost her father she couldn't think of leaving her mother she broke the bad news to us a week ago I can remember it so horrendously vivid it feels like it is Christmas weekend on TBS and the bad news is the Christmas Story it just goes on and on and on. It went down such as this

SEVEN DAYS AGO

_Such a beautiful day it seems extra happy today as I go to Burger King to visit Kimi, Chukie, Dil, Lil, and Phil. The birds were singing so happy that I started to sing along "I can't seem to face up to the facts I'm tense and nervous and I can't sleep wait what the hell." I finally came to the front of the Burger King for some reason there was Angelica and Susie was there. Seeing Susie, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Dil was strange I wonder what is going on. Chuckie looked worried kind of sad it is probably just my imagination hell I know he would come to me for anything I remember when he stole that Christmas tree he told me had me help him put it back me and him been through a lot he was there when Spike died and my grandfathers. I just realized that Chukie was wearing all black Lil had a black streak in her hair Dil had a black hat on and instead of his usual orange striped one Phil's usual white t-shirt he was wearing a black one Angelica had a black bracelet on Susie had a black bag and black shoes on I was kind of weird out all I was dressed in was denim jacket and denim pants. Then she came out Kimi dressed in a black dress she looked beautiful it hugged her so well if Kimi and the dress were friends who haven't seen each other for so long. Wait my heart isn't beating as fast as it always did when she was around what is wrong it feels like my heart is happy but was also sad I don't know why it just was. Kimi than tried to clear her throat she sounded like she could cry at any time. "Thank you guys for coming." She then put a hand in front of her mouth than she let it down after sniffling a few time "I am sad to say this but my mother and Chass is getting a divorce." My eyes almost popped out of my head before I could move any closer to comfit her but then she started to continue "my mom is moving back to Japan and so am I the reason I am doing it is because I rarely get to see my dad and I don't want that to happen to me and mom I want to be close to her." My eyes are starting to sting it hurts so much "we know" the group says Angelica than says "Ya I heard it from my parents." "Same here" rest of them said anger started to swell up in me I couldn't be around them they hear this news and no one has the courtesy no the balls to tell me that Kimi was leaving I just got to get out of her before I start crying I turned than started to run away I seen a glimpse of Kimi on her knees crying is she crying because of me probably not if she is sad about me she wouldn't be leaving. _

_THE PRESENT_

Now I am starting to wonder if she really was crying for me did she have something in her eye was she sad that she was leaving the group or America probably even her step brother Chuckie. So Manny things are running through my head I am just standing in my room thinking what to wear right now anything will do I am starting to get cold being naked. I put on a blue shirt and jeans on I stuck my head out of the window it felt a little chili so I put a denim jacket I looked at the clock "SHIT!" It was almost closing time I would have to hurry if I wanted to catch her before she left the Java Lava Coffee House I ran as fast as I could nothing would get in my way. I reached there in the nick of time she just finished putting up all the chairs on top of the tables. She than seen me and came to the door and opened it "Oh hi Tommy what's going on" she asked I started to stammer "nothing is going on." She shrugged than turned and started to walk away I quickly used my left hand to grab her right wrist than I grabbed her left wrist with my right hand I push her against the wall not hard though. I moved her arms up over her head than grabbed both I than was holding on to both of her wrist with my left hand she started to wiggle around but I had a good grip. She started to get frantic "Tommy what are you doing" I than used my free hand to grab her cheeks than I pushed my lips against hers the feeling was the best feeling ever warmth started from her mouth than it filled me with such warmth it felt like I was an ice cream cone melting in the hot summer sun. My penis started to get hard just from feeling my lips against hers. I took my lips away from her than let her hands fall my head instantly turned to the right by the force of a stinging pain that was caused by Kimi's hand. I stumbled back a little tears started to form in her eyes "How dare you do this" she than ran as quickly as she could out of the Java Lava Coffee House I stayed in than turned everything off I did this to let the boner to go down before I ran after her. I knew I couldn't go out on to the street with it poking out. A few moments later I locked the door than ran out of the shop it took me about halve an hour to reach the Finster's house I found her in her room lucky for me Kira and Chass was out getting the papers signed Chuckie I really don't know what he was doing. Kimi was crying into her pillow so she didn't see me "what's wrong" she than turned to me and shot me daggers "how dare you I finally get over you and now you come on to me of all times." I didn't know what to say I just stared at her. "Ever since we were in diapers I have always have had feelings for you. You were brave adventures, and cute." Her cheeks started to become a little flush "remember when Lil found those initials of our name when you were eleven and I was ten the reason I wrote those initials were because of two reasons the first one was because I always was in love with you the second reason is the incident what happened when you were nine and I was eight when Angelica tricked you into thinking you were drinking soda but you were drinking alcohol you got wasted and came over to my house you started to say I always have been in love with you no matter what you have always been on my mind you are so beautiful I want to have sex with you I thought that was going to be my best day ever to be with you that intimate with the man of my dreams I knew you were drunk but I was willing to take advantage of you so I started to strip than you passed out I quickly got dressed and dragged you to your house with Chuckie's help I just told him that you fell and bumped your head I convinced him not to take you to the hospital so we got you to your bed do you know what it is to feel like to wonder if the person that you love remembers you trying to take advantage of them to hopelessly waiting for them." I than moved closer to her I grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her close to me so both our crotches were rubbing against each other "two things one that was the best dream I ever had ya I remember that night but thought it was a dream the second thing is I am here now" I pressed my lips against hers expecting it to go slow than she made it more intense it was like her tongue was a wolf looking for a slab of beef and my tongue was that slab our tongues were entwined with each other. This was the best I have ever felt it felt like I was wrapped in a heated blanket I just let the warmth take over her tongue felt like silk something in me died because a part of mine started to harden. I think she knew that she started to play with my now fully erect penis she rubbed the sides of it with her thumb and index finger I started to feel like a volcano so hot inside it was sickening how good I felt. I than took my hands and put it on her shoulders I than broke the kiss by pushing her shoulders a little I than turned and started to walk towards the door "Tommy please don't" she said with such sadness in her voice. I just replied "I have to" when I got to the door I than locked it I started to laugh "well we couldn't have Chuckie coming in on the best night of my life." When I turned around she was already there she jumped on me and rapped her legs around me her arms around my neck I wrapped mine around her lower back she started to move up and down on my crotch. We started to make out again the sparks we felt from it was amazing. You know that corny line where it says you take my breath away for this instances it was true she was my euphoria. I than started to stumble around looking for her bed I found it than sat on it than I started to try to take off her shirt. She then broke the kiss "ughughugh if you want to do something naughty you got to be naughty." "And undressing you isn't naughty?" "You know Ozzy Osbourne's song Dirty Women well I like dirty men so to be dirty you got to talk dirty to me." "You are the most beautiful, funny, craziest, most adventurist, also the smartest girl I have ever met and I love you." "Thank you but I was looking for dirty not dinner" "wait what?" "Because that was like sweet corn sweet and corny" we both started to laugh it was so good to laugh. "I just wanted to get the clean truth out of the way before I tell the dirty truth your tits are wonderful just so perky usually you are smart but I see you got to Cs right there." "Wasn't expecting you to be corny but you were" she than started to laugh a little "for you I will let you see the c pluses closely she took of her yellow shirt revealing her purple bra that matched her hair. Seeing her without her shirt I don't know what it was it felt like a jolt of lighting was going through my body "I just want to nibble and suck on you tits" "well aren't you a charmer" I started to blink because I wasn't paying attention some of the things coming out of my mouth she than snapped her bra it fell to the ground. I stuck out my hand to grab her right boob she than slapped my hand I pulled it back than started shaking it side to side "you got to open all of the rides before you can have fun in the amusement park." "If you insist" I said with a devilish smile I than leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear "I am going to fuck you so hard in the ass you won't be able to sit for a week" she than shivered with interception her nipples started to get hard her voice started to become shaky "tha that is v very go od never I will re mo ve my pants" she than unbuttoned her blue jeans and started to pull them off slowly I don't know if it were to tease me or she didn't want to move to quick in case she came it remained a mystery. She took a minute to get her energy back "okay now you got to charm a woman out of her panties" she started to giggle at her little joke she made "as you wish my dear I am going to fuck you so much your mother is going to orgasm." She than stood up and stuck her thumbs behind her elastic and started to wiggle her hips the purple panties she grabbed my shoulders and started to pull me closer about to kiss me I pulled away than I said "what's good for the goose is good for the gander I talked dirty to you now you got to talk dirty to me that way I will strip for you." A wicked smile came across her face I got a chill seeing that I don't know if it was because she was so sexy or was it because it was scary she started to slowly touch the side of my face than whispered in an erogenous voice she said "I am going to suck you dryer than the Sahara desert" I than basically ripped off my clothes "wow that was quick" I than said "let's hope you don't say that later" "what ohhhh hahahaha." She than looked down at my penis fully erect now her eyes were gleaming with lust people think woman are together and it is the man is the one who looks over the woman like an animal eyeing a piece of meat how she was eyeing me was worse than a piece of meat. She said with a heap of lust in her voice "man your dick is so big and wonderful I wonder how big it is" she than started to lick her lips and gently rub the shaft of my penis than I said "it is five inches." She stopped and looked up at me with a smile "what" I started to blush and scratch the back of my head with left hand "well I was bored you see so I thought why not and measure my penis." "Well I guess we are even now aren't we" I dropped my hand to my side "what do you mean" she than responded "I told you my cup size and you told me you size of your let's say manhood" "well we aren't totally even you have played with my chicken and I haven't played with your cat. She moved to the bed and sat with her legs spread out it was the most beautiful site I have ever seen I went to her and started to make out with her a little more I broke the kiss a strand of saliva was connecting our lips until it fell I than got on my knees and stuck my between her legs I started to lick her outer walls of her pussy she than started to let out a lot of moans I started to blew hot air to stimulate her she started to run her fingers through my hair she tried to speak but it just sounded weird like gurgling water. I started to nibble on her clit her breath started to get shallow and quick I could taste her let's say love juices I than started feeling like an animal unhinged so I grabbed Kimi's legs and put them on I than started to spread them I looked at her and seen tears in her eyes "I I a am so sorry I didn't m mean to hurt you" "what do you mean" she said as she stretched like a cat "that was the best feeling I have ever felt hell that was the best feeling in the world" "we will see about that." my grin was so wide it felt like my smile was going pop off my face. Kimi then put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me off "as the sexiest man said what is good for the goose is good for the gander." I was kind of wandering what she was talking about so I propped myself up on my knees and my palms she than moved her legs out from under me than she mocked me in my stance but she was about a head and a fist away from my face. She than got on her forearms "what are you dooo ugh ooogggghhhhh" she then started to suck on my penis I could hear her gaging on my penis this was this best feeling I have ever felt I could feel her tongue lick the sides of my penis and under and top I don't know how to describe it there is no words to describe the feeling she than fully got it in her mouth I took my hands and started to grab her ass then my right hand started to move to her vagina she bite me not hard but enough to stun me I quickly let go of ass my hands than hunched my fingers she than moved back until my penis was completely out of her mouth "what do you think you are doing it my turn to make you feel the greatest pleasure ever" she than turned her head "unless I am not good" "Kimi" I said as I started to brush the side of her face than I started to ram my cock in her mouth repeatedly she than started to scrape her teeth against the top of my cock I shot out of her mouth again I started to rub my dick in agony "I thought that is what you wanted" "what do you mean?" She asked "well you wouldn't be doing something if it didn't feel good would you and you said you would drain me dryer than the Sahara desert" "you are right and thank you for giving me some kind words" she than started to take me back into her mouth "suurie" I was a little confused so I asked "do you mean sorry." she started to lick the top where the scrape marks that she left on the top of my dick I started to buck in her mouth I started bumping her roof of her mouth she slapped the left side of my hip as to say stop that so I did "I am about to cum" I than started to pull out but she grabbed me from the waist " I ont ou to um." I couldn't hold it any more so I let out my sperm into her mouth she swallowed some of it but she started to cough then she pulled my penis out of her mouth "I am sorry" "don't worry about it the taste I got was delicious." I just smiled knowing that no matter what we loved each other. She started to rub the side of my face "are you ready my love" I started to shake my head yes "are you ready." She licked her lips "You are an idiot" I was just kind of stunned I opened my mouth to say something when she spoke first "I am always ready for you." I was a little excited about it and quickly jammed my penis in her she than cringed in pain "are you okay" I said hesitantly asked because I mistakenly confused pleasure for pain a little earlier "I am sorry I am still a virgin" I than let out a bellow of a laugh she looked at me "what?" "I am so greatly happy to be doing this with you like the song says you are my sweet cherry pie" "I am glad you like virgins" "well I should I do like myself." Wait you are a virgin" "of course I didn't want to taint myself I only want to be with the girl of my dreams" she flashed me a smile than her face turned puzzled "wait if you are a virgin how do you know how to do all of this." "Like responses from a lot of old comedies the internet." She started to laugh than she rapped her legs behind me and started pulling my penis deeper in her virgina she cringed again "more" I really didn't catch what she said "what" I asked she looked at me with embarrassment "I want more" I than started to push it deeper I had it all the way to the base I have said it a lot but this was the best feeling ever I started to pull it out till the tip of the tip was in I could see her shivering like just coming out of a hot tub in the winter. I than thrust into which made her open her jaw I than started to thrust into more she held my shoulders than dugged her nails into my shoulders it messed me up a little bit but I kept thrusting I could feel her inner walls rapping around my cock it felt like the warmest hug I slowly could feel me about to cum so I tried to hold off I than thought I would pull out but she wrapped her legs around me than made me thrust into her we both orgasmed I shot my load I really didn't think my cum would ever stop I than fell face first right next to her we just laid next to her I than broke the silence "I don't think I could muster any more" she let out a little chuckle "I don't think I want you to muster anymore because I can't withstand." It was just peaceful lying next to her naked I couldn't tell what was more orgasmic being next to her of being in her it was my best moment ever in my life it probably be the best day in my life. The next morning it was spouse to be Kimi's departure day I knew her. I knew what I had to do I had to go to stop her and her mother. Unfortunately I was about to go down stairs to talk to them but I could hear them and realize if I confronted them like this I would fuck up the plan I probably never be able to see Kimi if I came from her room when no one seen me came in or another if they let me see her but even ask me why I am doing here than I will get embarrassed and confused stumble on my words and forget what I was doing. I than jumped out of the window. Unfortunately when I landed I twisted my foot I than ran as fast as my foot would allow me to. I caught them talking to Chass and Chuckie." I don't have much money but I am willing to buy a house for you so please Kira stay in America with Kimi." "Tommy I um am" Kira looked at Kimi she than looked back at me "will you give us a moment" her and Kimi went outside to talk. "Mom please can we stay" "are you sure this time Kimi is the last time." "Oh yes mom thanks for being such a great mom not that many would be willing to move back to Japan for their daughters.


End file.
